Slytherin,Why Don't you?
by DalstinKyukiMikileyluv
Summary: Harry admits to himself that he's gay and in love with Draco Malfoy. M/M M for later chapters I Do NOT own Harry Potter, obviously.
1. Stepping Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- I do NOT in any way shape or form own Harry Potter. Review please!**

RON-

I awoke to the sound of Harry murmuring in his sleep. "Draco, Draco," he muttered. My heart stopped for a moment. Draco? Why not me? Couldn't he whisper, Ron, Ron?

He's so beautiful, the way his hair sticks out at odd angles across his pillow. I just begin to think that I could watch him forever when he stirs, moans softly and jolts awake.

"Was I talking?" he asks. I look at him shyly.

"Um.. just a little," I say.

He opened his eyes wide and blushed. "What did.. what did I say?" he asks quietly.

"uh.. Draco's name a few times," I answer.

His face becomes even more red, practically crimson and he tries to hide behind his hands.

"Harry do you.. do you like him?" I ask. He nods and chokes out a fearful sob. Tears begin to slide down my face and I'm grateful for the cover of darkness.

"It's okay, Harry, it's okay. Just come here," I say. He climbs into my bed and I hold him as we both fall back asleep.

HARRY-

I wake up in Ron's bed and I clench my teeth when I remember how I got there. He knows my secret, he knows about Draco.

"Ron?" I whisper, "Are you awake?" He cracks open an eye and whines, "I am now!" I bury my head in his neck. "We've got to finish that Potions essay before class," I say. We get up, grab our scrolls and run down to the main room to ask Hermione for help. I decide I'll brave telling her today.

LATER(still Harry)-

The first chance I got to see Hermione was in class because Ron and I woke up later than we thought. I leaned over to her and whispered, "Uh, there's something I need to tell you," I start. She looks interested but keeps her eyes on her work. "Oh?" She says.

"I'm kinda gay…." I say, "and I like Draco."

She blinks a few times, smiles at me and continues chopping. " Okay," she says.

I sigh, glad I've finally been honest with my friends and myself.


	2. Draco Overhears

DRACO-

Normally what Harry had just said would not have been audible, but I learned a spell to enhance my hearing, specifically for the purposes of spying on Harry Potter. Wait a minute-  
He likes me? "Hey, Harry," I say. He flinches and it breaks my heart to think he could be so afraid of me. But I was afraid before to come out and before I met him I had never had trouble staying in the closet, so I felt the urge to push him away from the handle of the door. "Would you help me learn to cast a Patronus?" I ask.

"Sure, Draco," he says. I smile at him and suggest that a Patronus is not what I have in mind. "What about after everyone goes to the Quidditch game, you know Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" I say. Harry nods at me and turns the cutest shade of red I've ever seen. Five days until he's mine.

RON-

I see Harry turn the color of a ripe tomato and decide it's time for rash action. "We're still working on our predictions tonight for Divination, right?" I ask. Draco looks at me with a smirk. Harry looks at me with an apologetic grin. "Uh... yeah Ron, sure," he says.

Draco's smirk gets bigger and I hear him disguise a chuckle as a cough. Harry drops his knife and bends to get it. "Jealous much?" Draco mouths. He looks victorious and I almost cry because though he's just as rude as ever, his demeanor is softened and I can tell he's only picking on me because he's jealous of me and afraid he'll lose Harry before he gets him.

LATER, RON-

Harry and I lie on the couch and make up predictions to appease Trelawney. Well, actually, I make up predictions for both of us as Harry plans his future as Harry James Malfoy. One of my tears fall on my particularly spectacular prediction, "we will see a cloaked figure at three pm who will promise us the world and bring us pain." Harry doesn't notice because he's fallen asleep. I lug him upstairs, rather than wake him up and cry myself to sleep.


	3. Draco comes out

RON-

I sit alone by the water and seethe. Before I was sad, but now I'm just angry. Harry is mine, he's always been mine. I'm going to get him back if it's the last thing I do.

DRACO-

I sit down and breathe deeply. Crabbe and Goyle look at me with empty devotion in their eyes. I despise them both, I really do. How can they give themselves to Voldemort? It's enough that I have to pretend to- for the time being, but they really love him. I suppose he was beautiful, before he did what he did to himself, but he disgusts me now.

"Crabbe?" I say quietly. He looks at me and smiles. "Finally!" He exclaims. "Finally what?" Goyle asks.

"Finally Draco admits it. He's in looove," Crabbe says.

I look at him and blink quickly. "In love? What… love? Hah! Love, Draco Malfoy in love?" I stutter.

"Who is she?!" Crabbe asks. I laugh nervously. So he doesn't really know. I can still control who knows.

"Actually… I'm gay," I admit.

Goyle chuckles. "Well then, who is _he_?" he says.

I smile softly. "That is for me to know and you to find out. But you will soon, very soon." I say.

**Author's Note-**

**I know it's short, but the next one is super long, I promise:)**


	4. The Date

The long awaited date!

SIMULTANEOUS (Harry in italics, Draco in regular font)

_I brush my teeth rigorously, wanting to, at least smell like I didn't just eat road kill, at most, to taste nice when I kiss him. _

I brush my hair and blow-dry it after using my green tea shampoo. Ugh! It won't stay down!

_Should I wear a sexy costume underneath my robe or does that scream 'porno'?_

_Maybe if I do a little…_

_Black boxers and a black bowtie? No, now I look like a stripper…_

Would it be weird if I had a whip? I'm so nervous. No… definitely weird.

_Okay whatever, stripper it is. Now maybe some lip balm…_

Yeah… no whip. Okay, umm….

BOTH-

Rounding the corner in 3…..2…..

DRACO-

He looks so sexy! Mmm. His hair is all tousled and I can see a bow tie peeking out from under his collar.

HARRY- Delicious, absolutely yummy!

We walk to Draco's room and get out our wands.

"So, Patronuses…" I say awkwardly, "They aren't so hard, just think of the happiest thing ever and then say 'Expecto Patronum', okay?"

He shakes his head sadly. "Nothing I know anything about is enough to produce a Patronus." I frowned. "Nothing? Ever?"

"No," he says with a grin, "So I guess we'll have to start with now." He walks over and pulls me to him. I look at him, bewildered. He whispers, "Now," and kisses me, softly but full of every word he wanted to say to me. It was a perfect kiss, a kiss that explained everything he couldn't express in words and reinforced the meaning of everything he could. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. He gently removed my robe and gasped.

DRACO-

He looks so hot like, some kind of sexy waiter or like a super sexy groom. I could stay with him forever like this. He seems so fragile. I hold on to him and kiss his neck.

He smiles at me and rips off my clothes. I like this side of him. I nip at his ears as I slide my boxers off. "Oh!" he gasps. "Draco you're. SO. BIG. He says, his eyes popping. I push him back and climb on top of him. "Do I turn you on? I ask, though I can tell I do. His cock is pushing against the black material of his boxers and it's making me really hard. He moans and nods his head. Yes, yes! I stroke him through the fabric which is starting to drip with precum. He wiggles under my touch and his cheeks turn red. He's so cute when he blushes. I kiss his cheek and pull the elastic of his boxers down. His cock springs up happily and his face fills with lust and joy. He's just so hot. I scoot down and lick the tip. I slowly work my way down his cock, licking every part, massaging his balls with my fingers. He moans softly and I begin to suck it, taking it as deep as I can go. I swirl my tongue around to intensify the friction. I feel like I fit just right.

HARRY-

Draco's mouth- Draco freaking Malfoy's warm, delicious mouth- is sliding down my cock so fabulously that I forget to breathe for a moment and when I do it comes out in quick pants. Draco locks his eyes with mine and I can't take it anymore. I scream out and my passion turns into ecstasy as I explode into his mouth. He looks at me with love in his eyes and he swallows it all and then licks my cock clean. I crawl towards him, but he pushes me back. "No, it's all about you right now," he says. Draco whispers " Do you want me to be gentle or rough?" I say "kind of in the middle." He pushes my legs behind my head and gently inserts his finger into my hole. I tense and he looks worried. "Did I hutt you? " "No, Draco, it's okay, it hurt at first, but it feels good now," I say. He nods and pushes in another finger and begins to carefully move them. When I moan and beg for more, he acts like he's going to put in another finger, but instead he switches them out for his cock. "God, Draco you. are. SO. Big!" I scream/whimper. He giggles and says, "I'm gonna go kinda hard, okay?" I nod. Kind of hard is an understatement. He is rough, he is fierce, and it really turns me on. Each slap of skin gives me an exotic sort of pleasure. Draco cries my name again and again as he releases into me. I pull away and catch some in my mouth. He tastes so good, so sweet and yummy. The taste of his cum mingles with my strawberry lip balm and sends my mind soaring. He kisses me and whispers in my ear, "I love you." We get up and shower together. I put on my robe while be washes his face and the we go sit in the stands at the game together holding hands.

**Author's Note.. Here you go. Super long as I promised. Now I'm taking a nap!**


	5. The threads of sanity stretch thin

RON-

Looking at Harry and Draco over there sickens me. Hermione has that look on her face that all girls get when they want to "aaaw" but I want what belongs to me. And I will get him.

DRACO-

Harry dozes on my shoulder and I try to stay quiet as I laugh. He worked pretty hard. I kiss him on the cheek and hear the Ravenclaws behind me gasp. I turn around and smile at them. "Aren't I lucky?" They nod, some wary and amused, some happy and supportive. A few boys from the Slytherin side that I never would have thought to be gay say "Really lucky" and mutter their disappointment. Harry opens his eyes and kisses me passionately. "I love you!" He exclaims. "What did you dream about that made you say that?" He blushes and looks at me shyly. _Oh, that_. "I love you too," I laugh. The game ends all too soon and I walk Harry back to his dorm. "Goodnight, Harry."

HARRY-

"Goodnight, Draco," I smile. He walks away, backwards, waving at me and bumping into things in the most adorable way possible. Ron comes walking up, looking slightly…. murderous. "Hey Ron, um… What's wrong?" He switches expressions quickly. "Oh, nothing just a detention with Snape. It was awful." He smiles weakly. I look at him. "Ohhkay… let's go then…" I say. We go through the picture hole. The lounge area is pretty empty, so Ron and I settle down with a movie and my videoplayer.

RON-

I sit kind of close to Harry, half out of want and half out of need. The tiny screen illuminates his face through the dark. I'm not sure how the movie ended, something about a free whale, because I was watching Harry's eyelashes rise and fall across his emerald eyes. He looks at me. "What is it?" He asks Oh, Harry, Harry my dear, I want to hold him close and throw him away all at the same time, to hug him and choke the life out of him. What's wrong with me? I get up and bolt to the room of requirement. I'll spend the night there. After making sure that Harry can't come after me. I bury myself under the covers and shut out the night.

_Dream Sequence-Ron_

_I walk into a room and all of the members of the Order are there. They look up at me with teary eyes and chant "Hear our warning, hear our plea!" They fade out and a voice cries, "Ron! Ron, please listen to me!" I look around the now empty space frantically. "Who's there? Who said that?" I say. A redheaded boy who looks like me says, "Look, I don't have much time. Stay away from Harry Potter, as far away as possible." "What? Why.. why should I?" I ask. He looks at me with worry in his eyes. "Because your choices are no longer your own, Ron. They belong to- oh, I have to go. Promise me you will keep your distance," he says. "I promise," I say. He nods, his face wary and disappears, leaving me in the inky darkness as I settle into normal sleep._

**Author's Note- Something's going on with Ron… ooohh.**

**Next chapter is right before Christmas break, so Draco will be going home to his family soon (who are totally supportive) but Ron and Harry will be alone….**


End file.
